Potts in wonderland
by PottsXStark
Summary: Self explanatory people. My version of Alice in Wonderland PEPPA STYLE!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hellooo this is my version of Alice in wonderland so there is going to be different things in it)(and yes another new story because I've been wanting to write this one for a long time!) (Plus its only this one, Fading Memories and story sequels pending to complete so why not? Psh I can SOO handle it and I'm rambling aren't I bottom line you can throw 500 stories at me and I will do it! I have plenty of time to do it at school since we're doing nothing!)**

Rhodey and Tony giggled as they walked to the armory. Pepper rolled her eyes withher arms crossed. "You look so cute your like a doll!" He said. Pepper was wearing a blue dress that fell above her knees with a white pinafore over it and white stockings and Mary Jane shoes also to finish it a black ribbon head band to tie back her red extension long hair.

"So glad that was over" she said. She had just finished a play at school for a grade in drama class. "You were so cute Pep" Tony said looking at the pictures he took. "Hey delete those!" She said. "What no way! When do I ever get to see you wearing a dress?" He asked. "Especially one that looks like a maids outfit" Rhodey said nudging Tony while giggling. "Hey!" She said.

They walked through the armory and Pepper immediately went to chase Tony in attempt to grab his pod. "I'm saving these!" He yelled. "No your not!" She yelled back. Rhodey watched them as

They ran in circles. "Jolly good show" he said. Pepper caught up to him and slipped the phone from his grip. "Ha!" She yelled. "Don't think so!" Tony yelled running after her. Pepper jumped on top of the counter and stood on it trying to quickly delete the photos. "NOO!" He yelled jumping up and grabbing her waist pulling her down.

"You're crazy! Ahh!" She said as she fell down. She landed on top of Tony who was on the floor. He rolled over with him now on top of her and snatched the phone away from her. "You lose" he said sticking his tongue out. "Oh yeah?" She said smirking. Tony frowned and quickly looked at his photos. "NOOOOO!" He said.

"You lose" she said imitating him. "Now I'll never have memory of this wonderful moment" he said. "Sorry sweetie" she said. "Just for that you can stay on the floor" he said. "You can't keep me here" she said. "Your right...I won't kiss you anymore I will ignore your romantic advances" he said. "Huh!? No!" She said. "Then let me take a picture" he said. "No way!" She said. "Alright then" he said pushing himself up to stand up when Pepper pulled him back down.

"You could never ignore me" she said. "Yes I could" he said. "Really?" She asked making a pouty face. "Quit it!" He said. "Hehehe" she said. "Quit using your cute powers on me!" He said getting off her and looking away. Pepper turned her head and saw something white and fluffy by the door. "Aw it's a rabbit!" She said getting up. She walked towards the little guy but he hopped away out of the armory.

"Hey come back!" She said chasing the rabbit. She saw the rabbit head out of the city but she didn't notice she was focused on catching the rabbit. "Don't go!" She said. She chased the rabbit into a forest. "Little rabbit where did you go?" She said. Pepper took a few steps but the last step she took she fell through a hole made in the ground. "Whoa!" She said. She screamed all the way down. She knew it would be certain death until about half way down she started floating down. "How is this happening?" She asked herself.

The walls that should've been dirt changed to a red and black checkered wallpaper as she floated down deeper. When she finally touch down she saw a small hole right in front of her. "Well it's the only way out" she said. Pepper crawled through the hole to see a very over sized table and wait...everything was bigger than her! "What's going on?!" She shouted. "Yoo hoo" said a mysterious person. "Who's there?" She asked. "Who's there you ask?" The mysterious person asked. "Yes!" Pepper said. "Well it's chip the cat!" He said. "Chip the what?" She said confused.

"The cat!"he said. Suddenly a purple striped cat appeared in front of Pepper floating in mid air. "Wha!" She said stumbling back. "Surprised?" He asked. "Of course what cat floats and talks?!" She said.

"Why I believe it's all cats!" He said. "Yeah I guess in this hole!" She said. "What hole?"'he asked. "Well you see I fell through a hole and ended up here" she said. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Look!" Pepper said pointing to where the hole she crawled out of was supposed to be but was gone now. "What! No! How will I get home?" She asked. "Home you say?" Chip asked. "Yes Manhattan!" She said.

"Well I...I've never heard of Manhattan" he said. Pepper froze. "It doesn't exist?" She asked. "I'm sure it does I've just never been there" Chip said. "Well could you at least tell me how to get out of this place?" She asked. "Why sure! But there's certain things you must do" he said. "Anything!" She said.

"In case we run into the queen you must speak like you're from Britain and act like your from Britain" he said. "Okay? And who's the queen?" She said. "Shhh dont speak of her now practice by saying how do you do" he said. "How do..you do" Pepper said in a British accent. "Hmm not bad and uh can you act like your from Britain?" He asked. "Yes sir" she said in the accent then curtsied. "Good no folloooow meeee!" He said floating away. "H-Hey!" Pepper said chasing after him. She chased him all the way to an over sized chair.

"There are two bottles up there one makes you even smaller! And the other makes you bigger" Chip said. "You have to get up there some how" he said. "But wait that's impossible that chair is a skyscraper!" She said. "Gooood luck!" He said then disappeared. "Wait!" Pepper said trying to catch him but it was too late.

"Great now how am I gonna get up there..." She said. "Even more wonderful I'm stuck with the accent!" She said. She sighed and looked up at the chair towering over her. "Okay I can do this" she said. Pepper jumped and hooked herself onto one of the legs but instantly fell off. "Well that's not gonna work" she said. She looked around to see if any materials would work. Pepper realized the room was a kitchen. By the fridge she spotted a needle then a kitchen towel hanging on the chair.

"Hmm I got it!" She said. Pepper jumped as high as she could and grabbed onto the red towel. "Come on go down!" She yelled. She was so small that her weight wasn't enough to bring it down. She started swinging around then eventually the towel fell along with her. "Ahh!" She screamed. She hit the floor with the towel on top of her. "Air, air!" She cried trying to find a way out. Finally she did, she turned around to look at the towel. "This is ridiculous!" She said.

She looked over at the needle by the fridge. "That's so far away" she whined. Suddenly a human walked into the room...a much bigger human. She looked like a housemaid cleaning the house because she wore a cleaning uniform and was carrying bucket filled with soapy water. Pepper hid herself under the towel hoping the lady wouldn't notice the towel on the floor. She placed the bucket on the counter and washed her hands in the sink. When she turned she accidentally hit the bucket and it fell off the counter. "Oh darn now I need paper towels" she said walking into another room to fetch the towels.

"Bingo" Pepper said. She ran onto the soapy water and started slip and sliding on it all the way to the fridge. "Wee!" She yelled. She made it to the sewing needle and grabbed it. "Ha!" She said.

When she turned to go slip and slide again she saw a house dog walk into the room. "Uh oh looks like I'm in trouble" she said looking at the dog. He didn't seem to notice her so Pepper made a run for it. She quickly slid all the way back to the towel and hid behind the leg of the chair. The dog sniffed around then started licking the soapy water. "Bleh!" Pepper said sticking her tongue out. She cut a long piece of the towel then tried to curve the needle. "Come on bend!" She said putting all her might into it.

She managed to turn the needle into a hook. "Yes!" She said. She tied the piece of towel onto the needle then swung it over the chair. The hook caught onto the seat. Pepper tugged it to make sure it was safe then started climbing. When she made it to the top she plopped onto the seat panting.

"Being a little person is tough" she said. She unhooked the needle then swung it over the table. "Up and over" she said when she climbed up to the table. She saw the two bottles the cat talked about. One bottle had blue liquid with a label that said small and the other had orange liquid that said tall. "Tall it is" she said picking up the bottle which thankfully was her size and drank it.

She felt something weird inside her then before she knew it she was full size. She hopped off the table then the lady came back in. "Uh oh" Pepper thought. "Who are you and what do you think you're doing!" She yelled. "I'm terribly sorry Miss but you see I fell through a hole then-" the lady cut her off. "I don't care if you fell from the sky now shoo!"

The lady said grabbing a broom and pushing Pepper away with it. She turned around to see she was being backed up into a black hole. "Hey wait in going to fall into that hole! Wait!" Pepper yelled. "Shoo little girl!" The lady kept saying and backing her up. "Whoa! Ahh!" Pepper screamed when she fell into the hole. "Not again!" She yelled.

**(So where is she gonna end up this time? Review! Ill probably work on Fading Memories now or make another chapter to this one :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper fell on her bottom when she hit the ground. "Oww" she said. "Oh are you hurt?" Someone asked. Chip appeared floated above her. "Not really..." She said groaning as she got up. "Where are we now?" She asked. "Why we're in the middle of the ocean!" Chip said. "Huh no we're...not!" She said plunging into the stormy sea that suddenly appeared under her feet. She swam back up but was immediately washed under a wave that hit over her.

"Help!" She cried trying to escape the waves path. Another wave hit her. Wave flipped and swirled her around under water. This time Pepper couldn't not reach the surface so she drowned from lack of oxygen and fatigue.

...

"Hey...Hey wake up!" Said a boy. Pepper slowly opened her eyes to see a mouse on top of her wearing a prince knight outfit. She ended up on a beach. Pepper screamed as the startled mouse fell off her. She quickly sat up coughing out water then turned her attention to the talking mouse. "You can talk!?" She asked. "Of course I can!" The mouse said. "Well that's a little less surprising considering I met a talking cat" she said. "There is no such thing madam!" The mouse said. "Yes there is his name is chip!"'she said.

"You must've hit your head" he said. "I did not I swear it!" Pepper said. "Well I give you points for pretending to fake an accent and trying to act like a British maiden" he said. "Is it that noticeable?" She asked. "Not at all for other people its just we mouses have detailed eyes and ears.

"I see" Pepper said. "But that's alright just keep it up you don't want to upset the queen" he said. "Who's the queen?" She asked. "You don't know?" He asked. "No I've only been here for a few hours" she said. "Well she is the queen of hearts and she is a mean angry queen who rules all of the land" he said. "Oh...and um do you mind telling me how to get out of this place?" She asked. "Just follow the the tracks" he said. "What tracks?" She asked. The mouse pointed to a path of foot tracks behind her. Pepper got up and dusted the sand off her dress.

"Say...why don't I come with you?" He asked. "If you want to I don't mind it" she said. She extended her arm to let the mouse climb up and jump into her pocket on her pinafore. She then began following the tracks. She walked and walked until she met the end of the foot tracks. "Where do we go now?" She asked. "Oh...I always forget that it has a dead end" he said. "What do I do now!" She said. "Don't worry just pick a direction" he said. On the left of Pepper was a town next to the beach and to the right was more sand and ocean.

"I'll ask in the town" she said. She walked to the town to see a street parade. "What's going on?" She asked. "We need to leave now!" The mouse said. "But mouse!" Pepper said. "Ahem my name is Sir Heinsworth!" He said. "Alright uh sir Heinsworth?" She said. "Oh just call me Jerry no need to be so formal!" He said giggling as he was flattered. "You are a strange little mouse..." She said. "Alright madam run to the alley over there you must not be seen!" He said. Pepper did what she was told and ran to the alley.

"What now?" She asked. "Wait until that parade is over" he said. "Jerry why must we hide from it?" She asked. "That parade is called the red parade which means the queen is making her entrance" he said. "Why does she need to make an entrance so big?" Pepper asked. "She's the queen and she demands it" he said. "I hate that lady..." Said a man behind her.

Pepper turned around and saw a man about four inches taller than Pepper with beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes with light tan skin. He was wearing a knights outfit which Jerry didn't like at all but Pepper oh she fell for it all. "Copycat!" Jerry yelled. "Who's the rodent?" He asked surprisingly not in a British accent. "Oh an acquaintance" he said.

"So what are you doing here you look like your not from around here" he said. "I thought I blended in pretty well" she muttered under her breath. "We don't see red hair often that's why I ask" he said. "I don't know how I got here actually I only wounded up here because I was being stupid by chasing a...rabbit! There you are!" She said.

"I'm so very late!" The rabbit cried. The rabbit was wearing a joust outfit while running with a trumpet and a clock watch. "Hey he wasn't wearing that before he looked like a regular rabbit oh mister you have some explaining to do!" Pepper yelled as she chased after him.

"No madam you mustn't leave yet!" The mouse yelled. Pepper wasn't listening. "Hey wait he's right!" The beautiful boy yelled chasing after her. "Hello my people how nice to see you!" Yelled the Queen of Hearts lying(obviously). Black card

Soldiers marched on the right side of the queen who was being carried on a red painted elephant while the red card soldiers were matching on the left.

They threw confetti as she came by. "Yes yes I love you all!" She yelled. The queen was wearing a black and red long dress with heels two different colors which were red and black of course. She held a heart shaped staff with a tiara on top of her black hair that had red heart crystals on it.

"Get back here!" Pepper yelled. Music that was playing stopped and people who threw confetti stopped. The whole parade went silent when Pepper noticed everything was quiet she stopped running and looked around. She was in front of the queen who's face was redder than a red velvet cake. "TAKE HER!" The queen yelled. "Uh oh" Pepper said. She quickly darted away from the queen as the soldier cards chased her. "I just wanna go home already!" She yelled.

"Turn here!" Jerry yelled pointing to the left side. Pepper turned leading herself to an alley where she saw a fire escape ladder and stairs. There was a dumpster full of trash next to it. There wasn't enough time to climb so she had to make time. She grabbed a garbage bag and threw it at the soldiers. They fell like a row of dominoes and when she got that chance she climbing two steps at a time all the way up. She made it to the top of the building but needed to get on the roof.

She jumped as high as she could and grabbed onto the edge of the roof. She swung her body up and stood up on top of the roof. She could see the cards almost up to where she was. "Alright Jerry hold on!" Pepper said. "What are you going to do!" Jerry yelled. "You'll see!" She said running to the other side of the roof. He didn't see her slow down as she got to the edge which scared up. "No no

Don't jump!" He yelled. Pepper jumped to The next roof. "We'll get killed stop this!"he cried. The cards made it up to the roof and started running towards her to jump to the next roof. "Hold on tight" she said.

"Ahh!" The mouse screamed. Pepper made another jump to the next roof but didn't completely make it. She caught the edge of the roof. "Pull!" He said. "I'm trying!" Pepper said. The cards got closer to them. "Oh no we're done for!" He said. "No you're not" said someone on the roof. It was the man they saw before. He held out a hand and helped Pepper up. "I've only just met you and you got guts" he said.

"Yeah well sometimes I like to take a risk" she said panting but gave him a small smile. The man chuckled. "Get back here!" One of the soldiers yelled waving his piercing staff on the air. "Lets get out of here" he said picking up Pepper and jumping roof to roof no problem.

**(I know you're probably mad at me right now...hehehe before you come at me with pitch forks! I am pleased to say that there is no relationship between Pepper and this man OKAY O_Oll)(review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

They managed to lose the card soldiers when they made it out of the town and to the large rose garden. "Thanks for saving me" Pepper said. "No problem little lady" the man said. "What's your name?" She asked. "Aizen" he said. "Hmm interesting" she said.

Pepper turned to look at the field. "Wow where are we?" She asked. She didn't hear a response so she turned around and saw that he was gone. "That little coward he must've run off to go hide!" Jerry yelled waving his mini fencing sword in the air. "Well...it's alright I guess lets just get going" she said. She walked through the rose garden making her way to hopefully find someone that could help her.

"Ugh we'll never find anyone" she said sitting down on the floor. "I'm sorry I'm not much help madam" Jerry said. "No way it's alright I'm just glad to have you here rather than being alone" she said. Suddenly colorful puffs of smoke was floating in the air coming from east of her. "What's that?" She asked. "Oh no...lets leave now" he said. "I think there's someone there!" She said getting up. "Madam no please don't go!" He yelled as Pepper ran to the direction of the smoke.

There was a a dead end to the garden but what she saw she couldn't believe. "Tony!" She yelled. Tony had his back turned and he was staring at the tall rose bush. Pepper ran to him and hugged him from behind. "Oh I'm so glad your here! I missed you!" She said. "Oh how are we going to get home? Do you have your armor somewhere?" She asked letting him go. Tony turned around. "Who are you!" He yelled. Pepper screamed as she was horrified. Tony had his body alright but why was he wearing Rhodeys face!?

"Rhodey!?" She said confused. "No this can't be right" she said trying to get away. She stumbled a few steps away until she fell down a hole that wasn't there before. Then everything blacked out.

...

Pepper slowly opened her eyes and felt something hard on her back. "What am I laying on?" She asked herself. She realized she was on a table when she turned her head she saw what looked like Tony in a mad hatter outfit and Rhodey in the crazy rabbit outfit and they were drinking tea. "AHH!" Pepper yelled falling off the table. "Oh the lady is awake!" Tony cried. They both jumped on top of the table and looked over at Pepper. "Ow...my head" she groaned. She looked up and saw the two looking at her.

"This isn't real...who are you?!" She said staring at them with her eyes wide. "Why I'm Tony and this is my friend Rhodey" Tony said. "Lies!" She said getting up. "Oh no no no we don't lie we have fun and drink tea and eat cake!" Rhodey said. The boys put their arms around Pepper and skipped around with her.

"No no you aren't real I need to get home now!" She yelled. "This is your home you lovely lady can stay and have fun forever with us!" Tony said. They both hoisted her up and plopped her on a chair. "No I have to go!" She yelled trying to get up but they pushed her back down. "You stay!" Tony yelled. Suddenly the rabbit Pepper was chasing passed by the tea party. "I'm so late!" He cried. "Rabbit get over here!" Pepper said trying to chase the rabbit but the boys grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up again. "Miss you need to sit down!" Tony said. "No! You're not Tony

And your not Rhodey your just in my head!" She screamed. Suddenly everything disappeared and Pepper fell on her back. "Oof!" She said. "Thanks a lot..." She said. "Oh the rabbit!" She said getting up and running in the direction the rabbit was running in.

She stopped a a large white gate in front of her. "Oh he must've went in there!" She said. She knocked on the gate. "Hello! Someone please open!" She said. "I'll handle this one" Jerry said. He hopped out of her pocket then slipped under the gate. Few minutes later there was a click. Pepper gently tugged on the gate and it opened. "Oh good job Jerry!" She said. The mouse hopped back into her pocket and Pepper started walking again. There was nothing but a yellow path and green grass with a blue cloudless sky. "I would love to see at least a house around here or a person" she said.

Suddenly she saw two boys skipping in front of her. She squinted and realized it was 'Tony and Rhodey'. "Well maybe they might know a way out of here...couldn't hurt to ask" she said. She caught up to them and tapped on Tonys shoulder. He turned around along with Rhodey.

"What the?!" She said confused. Rhodey was the mad hatter this time and Tony was the crazy rabbit. "Oh look she's so cute! Can I keep her?!" Tony asked. "Lets!" Rhodey said. "Wait no no I just want directions!" She said. Tony hoisted her up and carried her over his shoulder. "She will make a wonderful decoration for our party!" Rhodey said. "Hey I'm no decoration I'm a human!" She yelled. "Lalalala!" The boys sang as they skipped. "Note to self do not talk to strangers who look like your friends" she said.

They opened a little white gate and entered their backyard. Similar to the other Tony and Rhodey they had a table with a tea set too. "Oh you must be thirsty!" Tony said plopping her onto a chair. "We have guests coming so drink up and sit over there!" He said. Rhodey grabbed her and sat her on a different chair away from the table.

"Catch!" Tony yelled throwing in tea and two sugar cubes then threw the full cup at Rhodey. He caught it without a spill then shoved it into Peppers hands. "Oh their here!" Rhodey said. The other version of Tony and Rhodey came in along with a squirrel, girl twins, a girl that looked like Whitney and the man who saved Pepper but he wore a prince outfit instead of a knight outfit. The sisters wore a purple sun hat with a pink flower clipped to it and pink dresses. Whitney wore an elegant white dress with white gloves and white heels.

"Come sit!" Mad hatter Rhodey said to all his guests. They sat and rabbit Tony passed around the cups and sloppily poured tea. Pepper sipped her tea and sighed as she looked up at the sky. "When will I ever get home..." She said. The mad hatter Tony noticed her then stood up. "Hey that's the girl from before rabbit Rhodes!" He said. "We found her walking along the path and she looked so cute just perfect for a decoration I hope you like her!" Mad hatter Rhodey said. Everyone stopped to look at her then went back to drinking tea. "Poor girl maybe she's homeless" Whitney said.

"I see she hasn't changed..." Pepper muttered in her tea cup. They were there talking for hours and Pepper couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, walked over to the table and set her cup down. "Thank you for the tea but I have to go now" she said.

"No no you must stay we own you!" Mad hatter Rhodey said. "I'm a human being I am not someone's decoration!" She said. "And Aizen what are you doing here you don't seem like the kind of guy who would go to these things?" She said. "Excuse me but I don't know you so poor person please stop talking to me" he said.

"Fine...I've got better things to do anyway!" She said marching out the gate. Mad hatter Tony got up and followed her. "Where are you going?" Rabbit Rhodey asked. "Well she can't walk alone can't she?" Mad hatter Tony said. He continued to follow her. "Shouldn't you be with them" Pepper asked. "I don't have to be" he said smiling at her. Pepper smiled back for a moment but frowned as she looked at the sky as they walked.

"Why so down?" He asked. "You remind me of someone I know of..." She said. "Who might that be?" He asked. "My boyfriend" she said. He blushed. "In fact you are just a copy of him" she said. "I see" he said. Peppe sighed. "I would do anything to see him again..." She said. "How did you end up here anyway?" He asked. "Well I saw this little rabbit and I chased after him because I wanted to pet him and so I chased him down out of my city and into a forest where I fell down a hole then ended up here" she said.

"Oh..." He said. "You probably think I'm crazy do you" she said. "Madam your talking to the mad hatter here" he said. "Hey...how come your not crazy?" She asked. "Well I took my pills before I came to the party" he said. She giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked. "It's amazing how your just like him" she said. "Your friend Rhodey is a copy of his best friend...he's also my best friend" she said. "Tell me all about these guys" he said. "Sure thing" she said smiling at him.

**(What? You thought I wasn't gonna incoorperate pepperony? Then people you don't know me at all! Review!)**


End file.
